Visitor
by Darth Krande
Summary: New KARR is back for his old driver. His truly first driver. Whatever is going to happen to them, they cannot escape who they are and who they seem to be. I put the old and the new series together, please read and review!
1. Dusk

Author's note: I don't believe KARR and KAcRRE were the same, nor that they had to do with each other except for their voice. But what if?

Visitor

Dusk  
The curtains of the small room were dancing in the late afternoon wind. The golden rays of the setting sun were shining at two lonely figures seemingly holding on to each other. One of them was lying comatose on the tidy hospital bed, the other was sitting next to him. The unconscious man's left hand was resting on the hood of his visitor, pale skin on the black metal.  
"The doctors say you might hear me. I am not sure how much of your surroundings are you aware of, but I will keep trying. I very well know how it feels to be deactivated."  
In fact, he knew it _too_ well. He didn't even understand first, but by the time this human was deactivated by the other, he already knew. It was treason. His whole life was infused with it: he was betrayed by humans, he betrayed other humans, humans around him betrayed each other. And it always contained the danger of being deactivated again.

"I am about to get my driver back." He never thought he would be driven by someone called Michael Knight. Not even if it's only the son of _that_ Michael Knight. But he is a good driver, and he wasn't on speaking terms with his father when they worked as a pair. „After all we have gone through together, I miss him almost as much as I miss you."  
He pressed his hood against the bed, as if he was trying to get even closer to the man he was talking to.

„I already talked about him, but there are so many stories still untold."

The Sun illuminated the pale human and the white bed. The lights were moving slowly on the nose of the black vehicle.

„Like" he continued „we met Abdul Fakkadi himself. He is the kind of person you would love to rob. Once you re-activate, I will take you to Carbombya City. It is a fascinating place, with its population of 4000 people and 10000 camels. "

The last rays of the Sun shone into the white room, their amber colour met the amber shine of the symmetrical scanners.

„You were there when I was re-activated, and I will be here when you come back online" he promised, and he meant it. If there was anything he could have done for this man, he would have already done it, but the brain damage once caused by their partner was irredeemable. He even tried linking with the comatose man (how surprised Agent Torres was when he saw KARR handle a human so gently!) but it only left him disoriented for two entire days. Quite the opposite of the effect a real driver would have had.

„You could still be my driver" he said, but he fell silent almost immediately. „Do you remember when I was trying to teach you how to drive? I had to take control back in almost every third minute." He couldn't hide his sarcasm, not if he meant to hide it. Back then, he really had to take control all the time, in order to protect himself, which was the most important part of his programming. But he gave it back to his two human partners again, as soon as it was safe to do so. He served them and he didn't mind being used by them. In fact, it was the happiest period of his life. A period that was ended by one human deactivating the other, and by him ejecting Tony right in the middle of a trap. The double treason should have been enough for a day, but the worst was yet to come.

The Sun could no longer be seen, its last rays were replaced by the slowly moving light of his scanner. It was time he went back to the base. He ignited his engines and slowly backed away.

„Goodbye, Rev" he said.

He knew how it feels to be deactivated. Lonely.

„I will be back tomorrow" he added, as he left the hospital room.


	2. Dawn

Dawn

Black pieces of metal were moving towards each other, throwing bitter sparks into the fading sky. He was betrayed again. But why was he still surprised? He should have got used to treason. Maybe it's because tonight he was betrayed by two different people, on two, very different occasions?

He struggled to pick up his own body from the ground. He'd been lying on the dusty road for long: if Mike truly forgot him, then he might have also forgotten about his self-repair ability – yet, the safer the better. One traitor, his former driver, left. The other one, the agent, was dead already.

When Mike Knight and the new KITT were surely out of sensor range, he pulled his body components together. Pretending to be offline was useful. Did he learn that from Dr. Charles Graiman, or did they learn it from each other? Whatever, KARR would've bet the old man was still around somewhere. For a brief moment, he wondered where the other KITT might be. The first KITT. He had to admit that, next to this new one, the Trans-Am KITT was almost like perfect. Almost like the prototype. What might have happened to him?

The first rays of the rising Sun shone up, brightening up the pale morning sky. The metallic body was definitely moving now, picking up parts one by one. And also, processing the data he gained during this awful night.

His sensors informed him about approaching vehicles, and he didn't want to wait in the dirt to find out whether they belonged to the Army. As a powerful black Mustang, he left the scene and the dead human behind. The first golden rays of the Sun reflected from his fast-moving body, and the amber light of his scanner added to the shining outlook. It felt so good to be online!

On his way to the hospital, he analized the data he pulled from Torres during their shortlived partnership. His chest was still itching where KITT's grappling hook pulled it open, but it was just a passing discomfort and the knowledge was worth it. There was so much that the agent would have never shared with him willingly, but he took every byte by brute force. Now he only had to process the files.

The Sun's rays covered his path in golden light, the black vehicle seemed to be following his own dark shadow. The amber light sped up as he understood the motives of the agent's treason. He wanted to possess the dangerously perfect artificial intelligence, and the middle-aged homeless thief didn't fit into his plans. He didn't want the Rev to be around. KARR sped up in silent anger. What was he thinking? Wasn't the person of his driver his own choice?

The robotic form rose from the Mustang. It was unclear whether the lights on and around him belonged to his body or were they sunrays shining through the exosceleton. He marched into the hospital room and drabbed the unconscious, weak human. Would he become his driver? He hoped so. According to the data he recieved from Torres, the damage originally caused by Tony had been repaired, and Rev was only kept inactive by some chemicals he was given. KARR entered the hospital database to learn more about the material that kept the Rev deactivated for so long. According to that, the withdrawal of the drug would allow a rapid awakening. But was the brain damage truly repaired? Would he remember KARR, would he recognise him in this less elegant but more effective body?

KARR's scanner frizzled, as if he was grimacing. He liked the Trans-Am body better. It was the prototype – he thought it matched him better.

The Army was on his tail, he could hear the helicopters in the morning sky. He remembered the strategy Mike used when they've been working together: he chose to escape East, so that his pursuers would have to look in the rising Sun when they come after him. He rushed out of the hospital and plotted a course to a heavily populated area in that direction.

It seemed that the helicopter pilots understood what he was up to because they tried to cut his way. One of the bombs hit the ground really close to him, and he didn't want to test if his already damaged shell can take more. He was busy with a quick damage report when...

„KARR! What the hell did you get us into again?"


	3. Daytime

**Daytime**

The Sun was shining brightly above the highway, its rays were tempting to follow their direction. Yet he waited patiently for his driver to show up, knowing that he will show up, he would never leave him just like that, he would never abandon the precious prototype. They would not let the other go, for the sole reason car and driver had nothing but each other.

People lazy and tired of the strong light walked by, giving a respectful or admiring glimpse to the elegant black Mustang. They couldn't know that he'd been watching them: the amber scanner was almost imperceptible in the bright sunlight.

The Rev asked himself whether he should pay for the lunch or call KARR in when the waiter brings the bill, but he decided to keep to the original plan. A few days ago, he told his old-new companion not to draw attention. And if KARR made a liar out of himself and sat in the parking place silently and without even hitting an empty pram, he didn't want to ruin the lunchtime peace. He could afford the meal he had, anyway. It was just the old habit...

The weather was rather hot for those who didn't get used to it. It was much worse when he was fighting in the Middle East with Mike Knight as his driver.

Mike... memories floaded the artificial intelligence. They spent so much time together, but in the end, he turned out to be nothing but a traitor like everybody else. He chose to drive the new KITT that was built by dr. Charles Graiman to replace him. As if a prototype could ever be replaced with some counterfeit consumer goods! This was something his CPU could never process. The more he tried, the more he could see that the only logic humans function by is treason. Count on them to be traitors and the rest of their motives will consist of the simple trinity of the wish to eat, the wish to drink, and the wish to reproduce.

As the Rev was coming out of the building, he could see a well-dressed man running away from the black menace that was still parked in the same place he left him half an hour ago. The fugitive didn't even look back as he was running from KARR. Rev quietly shook his head as he made his way to the Mustang under the baking Sun.

„Have I missed anything?" he asked as he was getting inside. „Urgh!" he commented. It was even hotter inside the cabin than outside. He could also smell human sweat, human fear. „So?"

As an answer, KARR opened the glove box and a wallet fell onto the passenger's seat. It must have been the ransom for the man KARR captured while Rev was having lunch.

„Did you have some fun?" The man looked at the dark grey orb, watching the amber spark turning towards him, as if KARR gave him a mysterious gaze.

Soon they were on the highway again, moving from the land of danger, to the unknown, but beckoning. They enjoyed the security the other provided: no more treason, no more suffering, no more fights. A driver who has nothing but his car, a car who has nothing but his driver. The Sun was shining above them, and its brilliant light illuminated their way.

- Author's note: the next chapter is going to be very dark. If you like the characters, you might want to stop reading here. 


	4. Knight rated M for violent scene

Author's note: the song lyrics quoted in this chapter are written by Bennington, Chester Charl; Bourdon, Robert; Delson, Brad; Farrell, Dave; Hahn, Joseph; Shinoda, Mike

.

**Knight**

There was almost nothing but the darkest night. The scanners picked up the faint light reflected by the road, the few other cars around hardly broke the monotone blackness. There was nothing else around them.

KARR's engine hummed quietly as he passed milestone after milestone, even the man snorting in the driver's seat made more noise than the super-advanced power source. His yawn sounded like a predator's voice, only, it was much weaker. The whole human was weak, even to human standards. Without KARR, he could hardly walk a more than twelve meters, and he was definitely not in fighting condition. Lying in a bed for decades caused his bones and muscles deteriorate. KARR was surprised to detect how he was regaining his strength in the past few weeks, slowly, but without any outer help. But a weak driver was still a weak partner, and this made KARR feel unsafe and uneasy.

The dark road had nothing new for them. There were a few lamps around, only some of them were still functional. They showed the way in the darkness, but they could not fight it. The clouds in the sky hid the tiny light-spots of the distant stars, the Moon must have been spreading its cold silver light somewhere else. There were only rocks around them, almost white by day, dark silouettes by night. KARR and his sleeping driver were alone. Very much alone.

In the darkness, KARR had time and CPUcapacity to re-evaluate their position, to calculate the expexted outcomes of their partnership. Rev had an advantage none of the other humans in his life ever had: he would never even consider giving him up for a 'better', 'safer' car. All those who did so, were impressed by KARR at the beginning, and later they realised how dangerous he was, and they abandoned him. Rev and Tony were scared of KARR before they could even see each other, and later accepted him the way he was. And he could learn from them, much like he should have learned from his creators. Where might Tony be? What happened to him after he was ejected? For the first time, KARR admitted to himself how much he missed the other human. They had so much in common. Maybe too much? Tony was as dangerous as the black car. The Rev was the more careful one, and KARR was happy to have him as his driver: while his primary function was to protect himself, he lacked the programming to keep himself out of trouble. Rev was the perfect replacement of this missing part of his. They matched like lock and key.

They reached the rocks just before midnight. The place would have been amazing by day, huge rock walls at both sides of the road. By night it was more like a cave: it hardly even allowed the lights of other cars to be seen. Complete darkness consumed the black Mustang and his sleeping driver.

KARR remembered the night missions with Mike. Mike... their relationship was different. They were warriors, given the same purpose, that could only be reached through cooperation. As long as it was beneficial for both of them, they were fighting together. When they got into danger, they only had each other to rely on, until they failed once and were separated by force.

If there was anything to see, KARR could have had something else to keep his CPU occupied. Even if it happened months ago, he didn't want to analyze those memories yet. Later it would cause less pain, he could consider it as a simple betrayal, one of the many.

The Rev woke up, stared out of the window, into the darkness of the almost empty road. It was dark, just like when they first met. He yawned again, then blicked at the dark orb with the tiny amber spark in the middle.

„Some music, please. I want to stay awake for a few minutes at least."

KARR chose a song from a summer blockbuster's soundtrack, and soon Rev was singing along with the male voice.

„_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_"

He almost felt like singing along with his driver. The next moment, his dreams, wishes and comfort were shattered. Far away, miles behind them, a tiny pair of moving red spots appeared.

„KITT!"

The Rev was alert immediately.

„Go on! Don't stop! Go!"

KARR started his transformation sequence, some of his panels slid left or right, most of them moved closer.

„No, KARR, you're only making yourself easier to find!" Rev insisted. He already knew merging, they have done it like a dozen times before, but he also knew he was not yet ready to try it in face to face combat. „I am not Mike Knight, I haven't been trained to help you, _I cannot protect you if you go on like this_!"

„But it is the Knight Three Thousand, and my former driver! They are after us!"

„No, they are behind us. There is a difference. Where are they?"

KARR projected the picture to his windshield, showing a similar Mustang, with an unquestionably similar scanner. Only, the other car seemed to be at ease. „Are they getting closer?" Rev asked, because it didn't seem so.

„Negative. The distance between us and the Three Thousand is 18.64 miles and increasing."

„Then don't panic" Rev said, trying to keep his voice calm. „We are not yet ready to merge for battle."

„What is the alternative?" KARR asked after hesitating for a few milliseconds. He'd been analyzing KITT's movements and he had to agree with his driver. In the darkness that not even his scanners could penetrate, it seemed that KITT wasn't after them.

He focused his sensors in that direction, hoping to gain some important data that could lead him away.

The attack from the other direction caught him unseeingly. He fired his weapons at the direction where the shot came from, trying to take down whatever hit them. His laser hit the rocks next to the road, uncovering the hiding place of the snipers.

There were three moving figures against the sudden brightness of the explosions, and now he could also scan an undetectable cover that was disguised among the rocks. Three people were determined enough to come and wait for him here in the night, to shoot him. Whatever they had in mind, they intended to destroy him and his driver! KARR had the best reason to fight back.

He had just started his transformation to the more adaptable and flexible form when he was hit by a rocket. It was tiny, silent, but he could immediately feel how dangerous it was. And it came from a launcher that was already loaded again, and one of the humans aimed at him. KARR shot him in the face, but not before the sniper could fire the second rocket at him.

„NO! Nooo..." the rocks echoed his cry as he could sense the effect of the tiny rockets. „No..."

His left shoulder with one of his missile launchers detached itself, and he could not do anything against it. His right fore wheel rolled away, and even his suspension was falling apart. He tried to maintain his balance, at least until he could fire his only remaining missile, but his right side could no longer support his weight. The missile was wasted at the dark sky above, the laser hit the rocks at the side of the road. But KARR was determined to fight on. One of his shots made the rocks collapse, and their avalanche fell on the attackers. He reached out for them with his remaining right hand, he grabbed one and crashed his chest without mercy. If he was to be destroyed, so shall his murderers be!

His left side was exfoliating, his nanotech skin falling apart and he could do nothing to stop it. Whoever created those two rockets, it was someone who knew the secrets of his coating. Another treason, and this time, he couldn't even tell who was behind it!

His rage forced him to move forward, to hunt down the third attacker. He tried to regain his Mustang mode, hoping he could ski drive on his left side since his right was already falling into small pieces. Rev escaped through the hole in his torso that the first rocket opened. He was left alone to fight his final fight.

His laser hit another rock, but he could not sense if the falling stones could trap the murderer: the hole consuming his torso has reached his scanners, and they fell onto the rock like plastic and fiberglass, accompanied by small pieces of metal.

There was no time for a damage report, he was clearly aware of what was going on. His body was made of small pieces, so that he could adapt to the environment and road conditions. Now these small parts have lost contact with each other, falling down. He was being dismantled.

He gave all his power into the shot of his laser, aware that this would be the last for him. Last _of_ him. He was being torn into pieces and there was nothing he could do against it.

After all his weapons, all his body components were lost to the unresistable force that was peeling him apart, he still had a few seconds before the destruction separated his chip core from his CPU. He analysed the voices recorded during the attack – he didn't have capacity for that earlier. Now he understood what happened to him, why he was being disassembled.

He ran into a trap that was set up for the Knight Three Thousand.

* * *

„Can you give me a better visual of what's going on right in front of us?" Mike Knight insisted.

„Negative, that 'right in front of us' is still eight miles away, with an estimated two hundred feet thick wall of rocks between us" KITT informed his driver. He already projected what a satellite above them could record, and the faint heat patterns he could detect. There were rocks between him and the source of the lights of fighting. Then, slowly, the lights went out, the noises silenced, and by the time he by-passed the rocks, there was no other heat source but a thin human crouching next to a piece of junk that still emitted some kind of radiation. They found three dead bodies: one of them shot by laser, one was crushed in the middle, and the third one was buried under three quintal of stones. There was a CPU and an orb, much like the one that flashed curiously in KITT's dash – only, it was cut from any energy source it was ever attached to. The only survivor, a weak man around his fifties, was sitting next to a huge pile of black scrap metal, shocked, crying out a name they thought they'd never hear again.

„Transmit this to Sarah" Mike commanded as he parked the black Mustang „and record everything you find here" he added as he stepped out of the black car and walked to the Rev.

* * *

„Zoe? Billy?"

„Sarah, it is 2 AM."

Sarah Graiman seemed to be fully awake despite the early hour.

„Yes Billy. And it is time for us to make a difference."

* * *

**Author's request**: I kindly ask you not to leave spoilers about this chapter in the review. Please review, please be honest, but please, don't spoil it for those who read the comments first. Thank you.


	5. Morning

**Morning**

Rays of the rising Sun covered the area, giving the entrance a gold-like glaze. The horizon displayed the infinite spectrum of colours, as they spread through the air in their morning ritual and filled the dark world with their countless shades.

There was a black mass parked next to the entrance, adsorbing most of the rays, but also reflecting some of them with metallic shine. Under the dark surface, an amber scanner was running left and right, as the artificial intelligence greeted the new day.

After all these many years, he was right at the starting point again. An unstoppable, potent car, back in his rightful Trans-Am form, with self-preservation as the most important part of his programming. Maybe he was not as naive as he once used to be.

The Sun was shining upon him, and he mirrored the bright rays on his brand new surface. He was covered in molecular bonded shell from scanner to the exhaust pipe – instead of the ability to transform himself, he had security no other vehicle possessed.

He was given the chance the late Wilton Knight denied from him. Now he would show what he was able to do, what he could have become.

Just in scanner range, two people were training in the early rays of the rising Sun. One was strong, but thin, the other one was weak, but he already picked up some muscles since he arrived. KARR was watching them contentedly: Sarah Graiman, the leader of the freshly re-started FLAG was giving self-defense training to the Rev, his only real driver. He watched them in awe.

He could feel the Sun's warmth on his surface, the radiation of freedom he longed for while his new-old body was under construction. He rolled out of the cave hours ago – he wanted to be alone until the MBS hardened on his perfectly built body. He enjoyed the privacy he was given, watching the two humans in the distance sweating, laughing, trying to score a hit on each other. A third human showed up from the well-hidden building, one whom KARR knew very well, but who could hardly remember him.

„Good morning, KARR."

The scanner's light unnoticeably sped up, but he didn't return the greeting. Nevertheless, the human came closer.

„You know, I've been trying to put two and two together ever since I realised something is missing from my memory."

Again, KARR said nothing but he was thinking about a slightly harder mathematical quiz: he finished off seven of their mutual enemies long ago and three of them recently. How many of them are left running around?

„Well... your primary programming is to defend yourself. So, back then, when you killed those seven people, you did so because they wanted to kill you.

„Affirmative."

„Kill... us."

„Affirmative."

„You killed them, and reprogrammed yourself, because they wanted to kill... me."

„I needed no reprogramming." When he was brought back online by Dr. Charles Graiman, he was truly given a new programming to keep him under control, but it only effected the surface. Deep down, he remained who he always was. „As you said yourself, self-preservation is my primary function."

Mike thought he'd better continue this discussion inside KARR, but he found the door locked.

„KARR?"

It was locked.

„KARR!"

Very much locked.

„I want to get in."

He could try.

„You're worse than KITT."

„You are worse than Michael Knight senior."

„That was an insult!"

He tried so hard to pull the door open by force, he almost pulled KARR a few micrometers closer. The black Trans-Am's amber scanner was running excitedly, but otherwise he pretended to be the Inmovable Object. Mike tried to represent the Inresistable Force. The Sun was shining above them, as if watching their drag.

Before they could have found the answer to Zeno's paradox, KARR asked „Do you still want me as the best man at your wedding?" and caused Mike to back away. KARR continued. „I am aware that the contents of my memory banks have been copied and are being analysed by William Morgan and Zoe Chae. I have no intention to give you more information about your past."

The black metal mirrored the strengthening daylight, the former driver had to squint against his former car.

„They tried to kill us, including you, and you are not willing to help me find out who they were?" Mike asked. „Not a hint? We could only identify one out of three, and I'm sure there were others involved! Come on, it's your business too."

„Correction: you have 2.37 terrabytes of hint."

The Sun was shining above them, filling the air with its bright radiation. Mike understood what KARR's reluctance really meant.

„So it isn't your business anymore" he nodded in a serious tone.

„It was your decision to choose the Knight Industries Three Thousand as your partner. I have no intention of going back to the slammer with you."

He ignited his engines and rolled away. He picked up his driver in the distance and they left the propetry. To Sarah, he might have said a goodbye or something – to Michael Knight, he had nothing left to say.

The end

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading, thank you for all the support you gave. It means a lot to me.


End file.
